Jurassic Park: Isla Muerta
JURASSIC PARK ISLA MUERTA ©MikeShatter The first Installment in the Jurassic Journals Franchise Please do not copy or edit without permission given from me. __TOC__ This is based on film cannon. Do not get mad if i get any cannon wrong, it is just a fanfiction. PROLOGUE (old version) September 16th, 2017, 11 AM Right over Isla Muerta SITE C A Cessna 172 with the words "BYOSYN" Could be seen overhead. "We're here!" Dogson Said "Alright." Jeb Replied "Lets move!" Dogson exclaimed. The plane swiftly landed on a rough field with small amounts of trees, Dogson got up from his seat and walked down to the ladder, he then walked to the ground, he steped down, and took a look around the area, he started walking towards one of the trees that could be seen, the tree was bent. He saw scratch marks, "Somethings not right.." He said. "We need to go now" Then he took a look at the forest "Holy Cow!" A spinosaur ran out from the jungle as he was talking, Then.. Chomp! Chapter 1 (old version) December 8th, 2017, 3 PM True Beginnings Port Mansfield, Houston TX I was setting up a boat for fishing, the rain was starting to pour. I got onto the boat, and untied the rope, then the rain was developing into a storm. I had to do something, so i attempted to turn the boat back, but the wind pushed my boat into the sea, I was stranded. "HELP! someone? anyone?!" I yelled as the boat was sailing away, the black skys got even darker, the fog got worse. the waves rocked my boat back and forth until half of it was submerged in water, and the other half was sinking, so i jumped on to the nearest floating item, it was a garbage bag, then suddently, i was hit by a small chunk of wood from my boat, then i woke up, on a small beach that continued to a jungle. I walked into the jungle, then something appeared, it swiftly ran past, i couldn't see what it was, it was too fast, and too small, i continued walking through the jungle, it got even more dense, then i saw what i thought was a compy, i dont remeber good. it bounced towards me, and barked, then it jump at me and started biting, i grabbed its neck and crushed it, and then i ran. Carnivores I found myself in a small field with multiple herbivores, then i saw a huge amout of compys graple on to a sick triceratops and kill it, so.. being me, i ran, then i tripped on some wire in the forest, and saw a tyrannosaur eating a dead baryonyx, i took a closer look, but it was a little too close, so the t-rex took a look at me, and started chasing me, i had a head start though, so i was infront, i saw a pond just a few meters away. so i jumped in, what i didn't know was that there was another dinosaur in there, but im not calling names, im not a dino expert, it was huge, it looked like a baryonyx with a sail on its back, so i swam back up, the sounds of nature were interupted by its massive roar, so i did what no one does, i saw a waterfall, so a ran towards it, and jumped, i survived... barely. Chapter 2 (old version) December 8th, 2017, 5 PM THE RIVER! I swam out from the river onto land, With cuts and bruses, then i could bearly see a boat in the fog, it was going right towards me, i jumped out of the way as soon as it came crashing into the forest, it had the words "BYOSYN COMPANY TM" on it, i was confused, then a man Jumped out from the boat, he said: "Atleast im not dogson." Then he stared at me and said: "Great, more people." in a quite dissapointed manner. I looked right into his eyes and replied saying "Whos dogson?" "Oh, some old goon, important member of byosyn, he died a few months ago." He replied. "That spinosaurs came runnin' " "Welp, now my boats broken, no way back home." New People I then looked away into the forest, then looked back, i opened my mouth and said: "I can help you.", "I'm pretty sure there's parts someone out here, i have fixed a couple boats like yours before." He replied saying "Oh, no need, i can do this." right before another baryonyx came running in, it broke through a couple trees, and roared. "Go, GO!" he said. So i ran, and ran, and ran, quite a few minutes later, a stumbled upon another field, with a bent tree and a human skeleton, i then saw something else, it was bigger, it was the sailed baryonyx dinosaur, i ran again, then i found myself in the same forest i was in before, cornered by trees and carnivores, but i saw a small hole under a tree stump, so a crawled under as soon as they both charged right towards me, then they both hit each other, the dinosaurs looked at each other, and both roared, and then they started fighting, first the baryonyx charged at the unknown dinosaur, pushing it back with its head, then the unknown dinosaur scratched the baryonyx' neck, then it grabbed the neck, snapping it, and letting out a large roar, it ran back into the dense part of the forest. I needed to find a good shelter, i really did. Chapter 3 (old version) December 9th, 2017, 8 AM Shelter I saw a path leading to a paddock, with a sign that reads: "Spinosaurus" Perhaps it was the name of the sailed dinosaur because of its huge sail connected to the spine, so i went with that, i continued along the path, finally finding shelter, it was a small compound, it hade the word: "ingen" on it, i decided to go inside, it led to a large room with small glass cages that had baby dinosaurs inside, i looked around the area, when something broke in, i suspected it was the t rex or spinosaur, but it was a stegosaurus, it walked inside slowly, then it saw me, it was in panic, and it kept wagging its spiked tail at me, i fortunately escaped, finding myself in the vast jungles of this island was not safe at all. Byosyn As i continued walking the other man walked past me, then looked back and said: "Oh great, you again." "You're lucky you escaped the spinosaurus, unlike dogson." I replied saying: "When i met you, you're boar said: "Byosyn" on it, whats up with that?" He replied back saying: "Just a company i worked for, but from now on, im not woking for any company that handles dinosaurs." Then i replied "By the way, i never got your name." He replied saying: "Its Jeb", then he walked away. I now knew i wasn't alone in this forest. Chapter 4 (WIP) Category:FanFiction Category:Jurassic Park Journals